The Mind Benders
by Planet Unicorn
Summary: When Star and Lily's parents are killed by the Fire Nation, they vouge revenge. But will they even survive the journey? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first ff, so don't be mean when you review. Anyway, I do not own avatar; trust me, you would know if I did. But I DO own the characters and what makes them special. :) Enjoy!!

The Mind Benders

Prologue

I, Star Yeh-Lu, am not your average bender. I may be a normal water bender, along with my sister Lily. We may look normal, but we're far from it. My sister and I share the same birthmarks: a deep red mark that coiled around our wrist like snakes. Our mother always said it was more than a normal birthmark, and it is.

It all started when I was about eight years old, and my sister was two. My mother knew I was a 'mind bender', or so she called it. But not Lily. Anyway, I always had dreams, and they were of things that were really happening. If I would dream of death, death would come. If I would dream of marriage, it would come. But it wasn't like I dreamed of it, so it happened. It happened, so I dreamed of it. But that wasn't the only thing I could do. I can find anyone I want to, anywhere in the world. And I know where everyone is. If someone snuck up behind me, I would know they were. It was cool.

When I was seven, my father went to war. Ever since then, I would have dreams about him. Either it did happen, it was happening, or it would happen. My favorites were the ones that were happening, when he was thinking of Lily and me and drifting to sleep.

I twisted and turned in my sleep. Sweat kissed my cheek as I dreamed of my father. He fought, and fought well. He sucked up the water underneath him, and killed many of the soldiers before him. Until he stopped firing for some reason, and someone shot a fire blast at him. He flew back and hit the earth hard. Than another soldier came up and stabbed him in the gut. Blood splattered everywhere, and the breath was taken from his lungs. I screamed as I sat up quickly, tears flowing from my eyes. My mother burst into my room.

"Star? What is it?" She yelled, and then saw my red hot face. "Oh no." she walked over, and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I immediately pushed her away, and ran out the door.

The snow fell on my face, but I ignored the cold. I continued running towards the dense forest near our village. I ran and ran, clutching myself with tears streaming down my face. I finally was inside the forest, the trees created no light whatsoever. I suddenly tripped on a large tree root, and my face flew into the snow. My tears seemed to freeze up like ice. I struggled to sit up and lean on the tree next to me. I shook with fear.

My mother ran out the door, and saw me run up to the forest. Lily started crying, and my mother stopped and ran back inside. She gently picked Lily up, and streaked her bald head.

"Come one Lily. We're gonna get your sister back." She wrapped Lily in two or tree blankets, and ran outside.

"Star!" She yelled. "Star, I know you had to see something, my little mind bender. Please, Star, come out!" She stayed silent for a few seconds, waiting for me to make a sound. Suddenly, she heard a sniff, and ran over to the tree she heard it form. She looked everywhere, but couldn't see anything. She then turned around, and saw an image of me sitting, crying.

"Oh, Star." She said as she set her hand on my shoulder. But the second she touched me, I disintegrated as if a hologram or an illusion.

"What the?" she asked as she stared at the spot were I was at one point. Lily started to struggle and kick in my mother's arms. She looked at Lily, and smiled.

"Another little mind bender." she heard another sniff, and ran over there. She saw me again, but rather than being surprised, she said, "Star?" I slowly glanced up. Mother set Lily down, and picked me up.

"Dad." I muttered between my teeth.

"I know, I know…" She grabbed Lily's hand, and walked out of the forest. "I know, my little mind bender."

I'll never forget the time the earth nation soldier cam to my home to tell my family what happened. Everyone in my village saw when my mother approached him. She burst out crying even before he gave her the letter. I ran over and hugged her, and she picked me up. She took the letter and threw it to the ground and walked off immediately. Turning around swiftly, my mother slammed the door shut. We could hear everyone gasp as they read the letter on the ground.

Ta da! I hope you like it!!


	2. The Painful Past

The Mindbenders

Ch 1

Painful Past

The sun felt like tiny, golden needles gouging at my eyes. The sun shone through my door, which shone through the door outside, which was open.

"Good Morning, sleepy head!" My mother exclaimed.

"Mmmmmm…." I mumbled, turning over.

"Fine," my mother retorted, "I'll just leave the door open."

I tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep. But it was no use; the bright light was too much. I got up, and slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later, I walked out of my room, eyes drooping and slow. My long, red hair was in a braid, and was pushed over my shoulder. I had a clip in the side of my hair that had a diamond attached to the end of it. I wore a plain, old white t shirt with tan pants.

"Good! You're up, Star." My mother said cheerily.

"Whatever…."

"What? I can't be cheerful to see you?" Without a reply, mother resumed cleaning the dishes. I glanced over to the door, which was still wide open.

"Why is the door open?" I asked.

"Because Lily is getting her Tsungi Horn from school. Since it's so heavy, I decided to leave the door open for her."

Quietly, I tiptoed over to the door and slowly shut it.

"Star…." My mother groaned, and I opened it again.

After a few minutes of silence, I asked, "Guess where I want to go?"

"Where?"

"The South Pole."

"No."

"O come on…."

"Star, you know what that place did to me. Your great grandfather-"

"I know, I know. Great Grand pappy was one of the only benders and he was imprisoned by the Fire Nation for being a Waterbender."

"Yes, and he died rotting in a hot, dry cell. I don't plan on going back there."

"Back where?" Lily stammered as she set her instrument on the table. "Wish I picked to play a lighter instrument."

"Mom and I was just discussing if we can return to the South Pole." I told Lily innocently.

"Can we!!" Lily shrieked.

"N-"

"Just because Great Grand pappy was killed by the Fire Nation doesn't mean-"

"It means a lot!" Mother shrieked, leaving silence.

"It wasn't just my Grandfather, it was my parents, too. I lost my entire family to the Fire Nation!" Nobody spoke. "And then your father and I had to escape to the Earth Nation, and I never saw my friends again. It means a lot more than you think."

"Mom, I-"

"Just, no. We're not going back."

Distressed, I sat down on the table and set my head on my hand.

"You guys can go practice Waterbending at the river if you want." She said, and continued cleaning the dishes.

"Come on, Lily." I said, and we left and went to the river.

"Why did you have to mention the South Pole?" Lily asked as she created a small, choppy wave.

"The same reason people ask all other questions. I wanted to know."

"Whatever." She replied, and continued bending the water. It was actually bending back and forth quickly rather than smoothly, and Lily flew her hands in the air and yelled, "Why won't this bend the way I want I want it to!"

"Here," I said as I threw my hands in front of me. "Like this." I waved my hands slowly back and forth, my wrists swaying gracefully. The water moved smoothly. "Rather than commanding the water, simply guide it."

Lily did the same, moving her wrists slowly. It worked.

"Can you teach me another move?" she asked.

I didn't answer, but stared at the ground, looking puzzled.

"S-"

"Shhhhh…." I said as I held my hand out.

"Star, what is it?" she asked.

"Fire Nation. And lots of them!" I yelled, and grabbed Lily and ran home.


End file.
